Once Every Thousand Years
by Naruto D Uzumaki
Summary: In universe Six the Saiyans split a thousand years ago. The "Pure Warriors" going on to fight for justice and protect the Universe and the "Evil Savages" follow their Universe Seven counterparts and conquer planets. Champa needs another fighter for his team and Vados suggests the last remaining "Evil Saiyan" in the universe, whose legend has spread to even the Kais worlds.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Dragonball

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

(Planet Konats, 18 BG)

"WAAA! WAAA!

"Ha-ha, can you hear the lungs on this one?"

Standing before the crib of new born babe two Konatsians dressed in lab coats smiled down at the wailing child before them.

"Which family does this one belong to?" the shorter and older of the two doctors asked while the taller younger one flipped through the pages on his clipboard hurriedly.

"Oh, seems his parents died on a mission. Serves the savage right."

"Kapion!" the elder exclaimed at the scorn in his assistant's voice. "The boy is a child and has done nothing wrong."

Kapion snorted turning away from the brat. Running a hand through his green Mohawk, a sign of his irritation. "You say that now but when he is older and out in the galaxy killing people for the Truffle's you won't think so highly of him."

"I do not think highly or lowly of him." The older Konatsian said, "He is a child, just born into this world. Innocent, Neither good nor evil."

"Don't be a fool. Unless you plan to whisk him away he will grow up to be just as evil as all the rest of the damn monkeys."

"Damn monkeys, huh."

"Cellry-Sama!" Kapion bowed deeply at the waist. "I meant no disrespect."

Cellry laughed pushing the alien's shoulder up. "No need to bow, I just came to see the new batch of recruits. Heard this one screaming all the way at the end of the hall. He's a loud one."

Tapping on the glass of the baby's incubator Cellry read the name painted on the glass. "Naruto? Heh, not what I would choose for my kid but it will do. Now, old man, make sure the new recruits aren't spoiled, I need them strong."

"Of-of course, Sir, but caring for the infants is Kaipon job. And only until their parents come for them."

"Of course." Cellry nodded. "But it is as Kapion said. Naruto has no mother or father. He will need to be looked after and Kaipon sadly won't be able to help in that matter."

Bowing again Kaipon tried to ignore the sweat gathering at his temples. "I would be honored to look after the-"

Raising his hand the bald Saiyan stopped Kaipons graveling with a purple Ki-blast.

Staring at the far wall through the hole in his assistant's chest the doctor gulped as Cellry turned to him.

"You will look after him, yes?"

"Hai!" the Doctor bowed deeply keeping his head parallel to the floor until Cellry had left the room before standing again.

 _"He must've known the child's parents."_ He thought going back to his work. Hopefully, another soldier would come soon to remove Kapion body. It wasn't right for infants to be around something like that at such a young age. But that was probably why Cellry had left it in the room, "to toughen the boy up."

"Poor kid, Cellry one of the worse around and now you've got his attention."

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"If they could read minds, why didn't they prepare for our attack?" Naruto asked his crew for the day as they sat in the ruins of what was once a proud city.

Human like reptilian bodies lay scattered around them stretching as far as they eye could see only hidden by debris from the fallen city or unearthed rocks. The cleanup crew would take care of burning the evidence of past species before putting the planet on the market.

"Are we going to be waiting for the yard rats to show up again?" Matao kicked the body of a Kanassian sending the mangled form rolling away to Naruto's irritation.

"What? Gonna, reprimand me, commander? Tell me to show some respect. The dead don't need respect and seeing how we were the ones who slaughtered their entire race I doubt they care about us respecting the dead bodies."

Naruto glared at the older Sayan. _"Twice as big as me, with only half the brains."_

It was too bad, really. Matao was very large both height and width wise. Four feet from shoulder to shoulder and standing well over seven feet not counting the spiky hair that went up another half foot shooting in all directions the low-class Saiyan could have been one of the best if he wasn't so dumb.

Sighing Naruto leaned back against a wall that had been blown in half and looked up at the smoky black sky above him. _"It was blue when we arrived."_

He understood why they were taking planets and what would happen if they didn't work for the Tuffles, all Saiyan recruits were made aware of their races motto if they began to show hesitation in cleansing planets.

"Take so we aren't taken from."

It wasn't hard to understand. If Saiyans didn't cleanse planets for the Tuffles to sell, then the Tuffs would start killing them and sell their homeworld Konats.

Between the two alternatives, Naruto chose to take as while very few he had friends on Konats. So, even if he didn't enjoy the mass slaughtering of entire species, like many of his race did he took and completed missions to keep the Truffles happy.

"Oh, come on, Naruto., surely you don't actually care about these fools." Matao shoved him lightly a mocking grin on the big man's face. "I've heard the rumors you know. About the young upstart taking missions left and right. We all thought you were fighting to be the best, _rise_ in the ranks. proving that even without a parents training you could stand with the best."

Naruto sat up rolling his eyes. "If this is going to be another speech about Saiyan pride, save it. I've heard a thousand of them before and I have no doubt I'll hear a thousand more. But not today, I'm tired."

"After a battle as pathetic as this one?" Matao tapped one of his boots against another dead body. "You're not fooling me. I've also heard the rumors about your power level. Fifteen thousand."

Matao whistled sarcastically.

"Even if that an exaggeration you still pack a punch, and your armors barely scratched."

"If you have a point, get to it," Naruto said and immediately regretted it as Matao launched into a well-worded speech about Saiyan pride.

"We are a proud race. Power is our birthright and yet you use a weapon. Saiyans are weapons," Matao pointed to the leather wrapped sword hilt peeking out over Naruo's shoulder. "Using steel disgraces your very birthright. Why the Tuffles cont-"

Naruto held up a hand cutting the older warrior off.

"That's enough I get the picture. We're heading back to Konats now, call your pod." He ordered doing the same as he ordered.

Waiting for the ships to arrive Naruto ignored the angry glare Matao had fixed on him. He didn't care if the man was angry. Matao could glare all he wanted so long as he kept his mouth shut.

Talking about Saiyan pride and then right after speaking of how another race controls what they do? It didn't make sense to him how so many of his brethren could proclaim to be prideful in the power but do nothing as they were used by the truffles as nothing more than glorified dogs.

 _"We can't be a prideful race if we work for others out of fear."_ He thought as two large round spheres descended from the sky landing with a soft hum a few meters from his resting spot.

Standing up Naruto dusted off his white armor and gloves before climbing into the space ship, closing his eyes and settling back into the seats when he did. Konats was two days travel from Kanassa which gave him plenty of time to rest before dealing with his hometown welcome of slurs and challenges.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Planet Konats.

Large and mostly yellow if seen from space Naruto's home planet had a certain majestic look to it if you were arriving at the planet for the first time. Not that he paid any attention to the aesthetics of his homeworld, hadn't since his first mission when he was a child.

 _"Oh great."_ Naruto scowled as his pod entered the atmosphere and he shot towards the landing zones of the infirmary.

Unbuckling as his ship landed in the cushioned circles Naruto kicked a foot out sending his door flying into the wall of the hospital shattering into a million little pieces of metal and wire.

"Naruto-san, please come this way. We have been ordered to give you a full work up." A purple bipedal lizard wearing a lab coat and Scouter asked two large humanoid men standing behind him.

"May I ask why?" Naruto growled shooting a quick glance at Matao's pod that was passing over the hospital heading for the barracks. He had a feeling he already knew why his pod had been hijacked and it had just passed over.

"Matao-san called ahead to let us know you took a nasty hit to the back of the neck on your mission together." the purple lizard doctor said scrolling through a datapad. "Hmm...Kanassan, yes I can see why Matao-san was worried. The Kanassians are rumored to have the power to implant images or visions in the minds of their opponents. Come, the regeneration tank is already prepped."

Naruto nodded following after the lizard and the two security guards. The quicker he got this over with the faster he could start doing missions again.

"Here we are," the doctor said as one of the doors along the wall slid open revealing a room full of computers and monitors. In the center standing a good ten feet tall was a large glass tube. "You know the drill Naruto-san. Clothes off, oxygen masks on. we will start when you're ready."

Pulling his battle armor over his head Naruto handed it to one of the guards before stripping out of his blue jump suit. Kicking off his boots last he climbed into the healing pod and placed the oxygen mask over his face taking a few practice breaths through the machine to make sure it worked.

"Ready?"

Giving a thumbs up Naruto closed his eyes as liquid began to pool at his feet and an anesthetic gas sprayed from his mask forcing him to sleep.

 _(Dreamscape)_

 _Thousands of miles away from Planet Konats Naruo floated in space. All around him bodies and bits of rocks floated. He could see their faces. His friends staring glassy eyed at him as half of his home planet burned in the background, the other half nothing but a new asteroid belt._

 _"Hahaha!"_

 _Turning around Naruto saw the disc shaped shadow of a space ship floating in the distance. He recognized that ship._

 _"King Tuffle?"_

(End Dreamscape)

Opening his eyes Naruto flared his Ki, the blue energy blasting a hole in the tank he was in.

"Naruto-san! You must calm down, please!"

"I need to stop the king." Struggling against the wire attached to him for a few seconds Naruto tore them away stepping out of the tank ignoring the looks he got from the others in the room at his nudity.

"The king? How'd you know he was here, Naruto-Kun?"

"Hiruzen!" Naruto whirled around and his draw dropped at the sight of the Konatsian doctor. "You're here."

Hiruzen raised a brow at the shocked tone in his old charges voice. "Of course I'm here. We agreed after your mission to Kanassan to meet. Doctor Iwik mentioned that you were injured but-"

"Forget about that old man! You need to find Soba and have him take you far way. You and anyone else he can!" Naruto shouted urgently, pulling his armor and suit back on. "King Tuffle is going to destroy Konats and...and you don't believe me."

The wind left Naruto sails as his caretaker and the lizard doctor stared at him like he was crazy. _"They're going die."_

He blinked and the pictures returned. Hiruzen and Soba floating dead in space their bodies left to rot as the King laughed.

Naruto's and balled into a fist as the vision retreated and he opened his eyes. Blood trickled down from his palm where his nails had broken the skin.

"Find Soba, Hiruzen. Have him take you to Yardrat. I'll meet you two there when I can."

"Naruto, my boy you need to calm down."

"He won't." Doctor Iwik said motioning to the monitors. "His brain waves are scrambled, whatever the Kanassian did to him is making him like this. Guards, restrain him!"

 _"I don't have time for this."_ Naruto thought as his muscles coiled. Eying the two guards who were moving towards him he struck moving at speeds no in the room could follow.

Appearing behind the guards less he brought his hand down like an ex-striking at the base of the men's necks. Watching the two fall like puppets without their strings Naruto turned on Hiruzen and Iwik.

"Find Soba." He said before blurring from sight again blowing a hole straight through the roof of the hospital.

Suspended in the air Naruto paused searching the skyline for the flagship of the Tuffle army. He had to stop the king from destroying Konats.

Everything had become so much clearer now. The vision hadn't just shown him the future, it had lifted the veil that had been covering his eyes. Obscuring him from seeing what was really happening around him.

He could see it now, why the order had been given for all the Saiyans to return to Konats. It was so the king could take them all out in one go leaving no one to go after him for revenge or carry on the Saiyan genes. His race would be lost to history.

 _"I won't let that happen."_ Naruto narrowed his eyes as he caught sight of the King's ship hovering just inside the atmosphere.

Focusing his Ki he pushed the energy underneath his feet and shot off like a rocket racing towards the ship. As he grew closer he saw hundreds of shadows flooding from the ship.

Activating his scouter Naruto checked the power levels of the incoming horde of henchmen.

 _"Nothing over two thousand."_ He smirked. No wonder the King was trying to wipe the Saiyans out. Even on his worst day, these low-level fools didn't stand a chance against him.

 **"Ha!"**

Throwing right arm forward firing a wave of blue energy that disintegrated the aliens in its path Naruto flew straight for the ship twisting and turning as he dodged dozens of attacks trying to hit him. Both Ki blasts and the occasional henchman that tried to physically strike him.

Blurring from sight in a burst of speed he appeared in the middle of the largest cluster of minions between him and the King. Fists and feet struck like lighting as he crushed the two dozen aliens around him in seconds.

"I don't have time for this." He muttered halting his assault. "Come out and face me, coward!"

 _"I'll finish this one shot."_ Holding out his hand Naruto moved his Ki creating a ball of swirling blue light above his palm.

 **"RA...SEN...GAAAN!"**

Drawing his arm back Naruto threw the ball of energy forward grinning as the attack sped towards the ship. This was it. He would blow them all way!

"Do you hear me! We don't work for you anymore!"

"You're so loud."

Scowling as his attack was swatted away disappearing into space Naruto glared at the alien who had delayed his victory. "Who are you? You're not a Tuffle so you can't be the King."

 _"I've never seen a race like that before."_ Naruto thought as he stared at the mystery aliens purple skin and white armor like body carapaces that covered the chest, shoulders, shins, and head. "What are you? You're not in the database."

"I am Hale," the alien said as it floated forward away from the ship. "I'm the King of this planet and many others. Forty-eight to be exact."

Hale smirked at the dumbfounded look on his assailants face. Poor Frost was stuck dealing with the evolved monkeys when the unevolved was so much more fun. So battle thirsty and dumb, willing to fight someone so far out of their league.

"I'm going to enjoy crushing you monkey."

Naruto growled forming another attack in his hand. "Who are you? The Tuffles own Konats, even if it will only be for a few more minutes. Are you one of the Kings elites? Even if you are you won't stop me from killing him."

"Such a dumb monkey." Hale tsked waving a finger "I am the King. The Tuffles work for me and you work for them, therefore you also work for me. Even if it will only be for a few more minutes."

 _"He's mocking me!"_ Naruto's eyes burned with anger at the dismissal. "You bastargg!"

Gasping as a fist buried itself in his gut Naruto stared wide eyed at Hale who smirked down at him pulling his fist away.

"Like I said earlier, you're so loud." Spinning Hale flicked his tail smashing the appendage into Naruto's side sending him plummeting to the planet beneath them.

Vanishing in a burst of speed Hale flew past Naruto and held hand grabbing the young Saiyan by the back of his armor holding him above the ground.

"We don't want the fun to end so soon now do we?"

Choking as his armor began to dig into his neck and strangle him Naruto twisted aiming a kick for the aliens head.

Grabbing the foot Hale swung around bodily throwing Naruto the rest of the way to the ground. "How rude."

Smashing into the ground Naruto's impact left a four-meter wide hole in the road three feet deep where he lay. Half his armor smashed to bits, his suit torn to shreds more resembling a pair of shorts leaving his bleeding arms and legs for anyone to see.

Floating down to where Naruto lay Hale smirked at the state his _'foe'_ was in. "To think you someone like you would try to fight someone like me. It's laughable."

 _"Dammit."_ Trying to crawl to his feet Naruto was shoved back into the ground by a firm three toed foot on the back of his head pushing him down. Gritting his teeth he tried to push up with his arms only to find he couldn't move at all.

"Are you beginning to see how pointless your defiance is?" Hale asked stomping down on Naruto head shoving him further into the dirt. "I don't know how you came to know about my plan to destroy your race but it matters little now. You and the rest of your kind will still die."

"Naruto!"

From above Naruto and Hale, two Ki blasts came down crashing into Hales head showering he duo in an explosion that incinerated the houses that were around them.

Flying down to the ground Hiruzens chest heaved as he took deep breaths worn out from using so much of his energy in those two attacks.

"Naruto are you-"

Hiruzen froze as a red beam of light shot from the dust cloud and pierced his chest.

"How annoying," Hale said as the dust faded away revealing him to be unharmed. "You're even weaker than the monkey, what did you expect to accomplish?"

"You're even weaker than the monkey, what did you expect to accomplish?" He asked stepping off Naruto. Walking towards the Konatsian Hale cocked his head to the side as the old fighter remained on his feet. He purposefully missed anything lethal to avoid a killing blow but it was still surprising. Given the low three thousand power level, his scouter picked up he hadn't guessed the old Konatsian would be able to stay on his feet."

"Your fights with me, Hale. Hiruzen-San, get out of here. Find Soba." Climbing back to his feet Naruto glared at his caretaker. Hadn't he told the old man to get away while he could? _"Why didn't he just listen."_

Whoever this Hale was he wasn't going to go down easily and given how the battle had gone so far he didn't know if he could actually win.

"I guess there will be no time to play today." Hale frowned mockingly while he pointed his index finger at Hiruzen. "Oh, well."

Unable to move fast enough all Naruto could do was watch as a red light shot from Hales purple skin and pierced the heart of the man who had raised him.

 _"H...He...HIRUZEN!"_

* * *

 **The prologue is done!**

 **To diffuse any confusion Naruto right now is in Universe Six. As for why he has a tail and his clearing planets instead of protecting them like Cabba said Saiyans do is that when the war between the good and evil Saiyans happened the race split. The Saiyans on Planet Sadala evolved and the evil ones clearing planets did not ergo Naruto has a tail.**

 **For those that don't know the War between Evil Saiyans and good Saiyans was explained briefly when Goku was becoming a Super Saiyan God.**

 **Also while the story starts in universe Six it will mix in with the Universe 6 Vs 7 and the Universe Survival arc.**

 **Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**

 **P.S" Sneak peak of Hale here: naruto4saiyan deviantart com/**


	2. Starting his search!

I Do Not Own Naruto or Dragon Ball

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"That power." Standing atop a stone pillar rising hundreds of feet from the ground Naruto let his head tilt back as if he was gazing up at the stars despite his eyes being closed.

"Oi, Naruto!" A voice yelled from behind him. "You've out here for days, aren't you tired? Or hungry?"

Naruto didn't budge from his position as he answered his friend. Soba was Yardrat who had worked undercover on Konats so the Yardrats would have a warning if Hale or the Saiyans went after the planet.

"Are you still trying to turn yellow again?" Soba asked flying up to float next to Naruto. Standing a full head shorter than Naruto, the two of them would have made a comical view to anyone watching them.

Soba's light pink skin, bulbous head, and frail build looked out of place standing next to Naruto who was in his Saiyan armor.

"You didn't feel what I felt." Naruto opened his eyes watching a shooting star run across the night sky. "If you hadn't teleported us here I could have beat Hale. And then I would have destroyed the Tuffle for fooling us."

Squeezing his hands together Naruto grit his teeth in anger. Even just thinking about the Tuffle trickery had him boiling. Years of service and becoming the best fighting race in the army and what was their reward. Death at the hands of the man pulling their strings from the behind the curtain.

 _"We didn't even know who we were killing for."_ Billions of lives taken in the name of the Tuffles when the Tuffles weren't the ones giving the orders. _Hale_ had been the one making the Saiyans do his dirty work. And then when it even seemed they were growing too powerful the damn lizard tried to wipe them from the universe. Every man, woman, and child, gone in an instant along with Planet Konats.

"Naruto, you can't do anything about it right now." Soba said holding up six fingers. "It's only been six months and while you have improved-"

"It's not enough!" Naruto sighed looking down at his hands. "Whatever that gold transformation was it boosted my power incredibly but I was still outmatched."

Even with the others helping him and his power boost, everything he threw at Hale had been swatted aside like a bettlefly. The true leader of the Planetary trade organization had crushed both low class and elite warriors with terrifying ease.

 _"And that was before the bastard had transformed."_

"You're thinking about Hale's gold transformation aren't you?" Soba asked surprising Naruto who nodded.

"How?"

Soba pointed a pink hand at Naruto's face. "You get this weird half angry half scared look on your face. And let me tell you it is not a good look for you."

Naruto glared at his alien friend before speaking again. "Now is not the time for games Soba. Hale is still out there taking people's homes from them and killing whoever he pleases. Someone has to stop him."

If Soba had eyebrows the Yardrat would have raised them at the declaration. "And you are going to be the one to do it? Because Hale needs to be stopped and it is the right thing to do."

Naruto nodded glad they were on the same page about Hale for once. Arguing with the only friend he still had who was alive for the past six months had become tiring after the first week. "So you will speak to the elders about my ship?"

He had been asking the leaders of Planet Yardrat to fix his ship so he could go after Hale but Soba had been stalling him every inch of the way. Claiming that they might as well have been building a coffin because going after Hale was going to get him killed.

Like he didn't already know that. The Planet Trade Organization was filled with guys stronger than him and then there was Hale himself. But what Soba didn't get was that Saiyans had to fight to grow. Training on Yardrats was helping but he would improve faster out in space fighting against powerful opponents that would push him to his limits.

"You're ship has been finished for weeks. Nearly a month."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto demanded. He could have already been in space searching for Hale.

"I was giving you time to think your decision over." Soba said defensively crossing his arms. "Hale isn't a joke Naruto. He beat back half the Saiyan population and you might not be able to. But I felt the KI he was giving off when he transformed. You're not even a drop in the ocean of power he possesses. Leaving in that ship as you are now is a death wish that is going to be granted."

Naruto grit his teeth at the jab to his pride. He was very much aware that he couldn't even begin to hope to beat Hale right now, but he didn't need it thrown in his face.

Before he could snap Soba levitated from the ground slowly floating away.

"I already know you're not going to change your mind so let's go. If you want to die that's fine but you're going to do it alone."

"I wasn't asking for company." Naruto retorted as he rose into the air following after Soba. Hale was his, and his alone to deal with.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

After flying the short ten minutes to the capital city of Yardrat Naruto had mostly lost his calm and cool for facade literally shaking in his boots as he landed in front of the large dome on legs.

It was reminiscent of Hales ship but it was noticeably smaller and made completely out of a shiny metal instead of painted brown in some places like the lizard's ship.

"Well here she is. Quite the beauty of technology if I say so myself. Those Tuffles knew what they were doing when they built the original." the head engineer, a blue-skinned Yardrat said glancing sideways at Naruto.

Rolling his eyes Naruto walked past the short alien and up the ramp leading into the ship. He wasn't stupid, he knew the Tuffles were smarter than Saiyans. He hated them and Hale but he wasn't so blinded by it that he would hate everything related to them.

Stepping inside the ship his eyebrows shot up at the layout of the ship. Gone were the winding hallways most commonly used on large Tuffle ships, instead the entire bottom floor was one room. There was a chair and a control console at the front of the ship where the windshield was but that wasn't what caught his attention.

He was drawn to the strange cylinder stretching from the floor up to the roof.

"Ah, that is a gravity generator." the lead engineer said stepping into the ship behind Naruto. "Soba mentioned that the Gravity on your home planet is 10x our planets natural gravity. This device will make the gravity on this floor up to 500x the gravity of our planet. However, your body will need time to adapt to that much of a change so start small and work your way up or you will do more harm than good."

Naruto nodded pleased with the addition. He had been worried about how he would train traveling through space but it seemed Soba had thought farther ahead than he had.

"We have her stocked with enough healing fluid and food for a year's journey. If your hunt for this Hale person takes longer than that you must return."

"That means you to keep track of how far you are from Yardrats at all times, Naruto." Soba said knowing his fellow Yardrats words wouldn't be enough. "But I'm going to assume you will restock on one of the Trade organizations planets so you won't have to waste time flying all the way back here so it's a moot point."

Naruto's only answer was a guilty grin and Soba sighed. "The planets will be on the lookout for you. You're the last living Saiyan, Hale won't let you get strong enough to beat him."

"Then all the better," Naruto growled out. If Hale came looking for him it would save him the time he spent scouring the galaxy to find the bastard. "Do the controls work the same as all Tuffle ships?"

Soba nodded.

"Good," Naruto strode to the only chair in the room. "Then I'll leave immediately. Thank you for what you've done but please if you will, get out."

Soba snorted shaking his head as the engineer next to him looked affronted before storming out with a huff. "What was so important that you wouldn't say it in front of company? Ruba is trustworthy."

"Nothing like that. I wanted to thank you for what you did on Konats. If you hadn't used your instant transmission I would have died and Hale would have gotten away with killing my race. I know I've given you a hard time about that and other things but I want you to know that I'm grateful."

"Will you shut up," Soba snapped scoffing at the heart felt words. "All you had to do was say thank you. Not give a little speech like we're never going to see you other again. Just get outta here, Baka."

Naruto smiled as Soba walked out of the ship muttering about stupid monkeys and their stupid feelings. If anyone else had called him a monkey he would have blasted them until there was nothing left except ash but he knew his friend didn't mean it. Soba just didn't want to accept the fact that there was a good chance he wouldn't be walking away from this mission with his life.

 _"And I can't promise him that I will stay alive."_ If it came down to it he was fully prepared to die as long as Hale went to hell with him.

Typing in the coordinates to the first planet on his quest to find and Kill Hale, Naruto leaned back in his chair letting the metal harness fall down over his chest. Closing his eyes as the ship began to vibrate he reached with his Ki and felt Soba's energy starting to fade.

 _"My journey starts now."_

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

"Four hundred ninety...eight."

"Four hundred ninety...nine."

Parallel to the floor Naruto's arms shook as he pushed himself to the limits of his strength. Behind him, the gravity machine hummed bright red numbers flashing on the screen displaying the number twenty with an X after the zero.

Twenty times the natural gravity made his current gravity ten times that of his home planets and Naruto body was burning as he fought against the heavy weight pushing down on him.

 _"I can feel myself growing stronger."_ He thought going down for his five hundredth push up. He always felt the difference in gravity on other planets but all of them had less gravity than Konats and he always moved faster. Now being in harsher conditions than he was used to Naruto could almost feel his body changing.

 _"Tomorrow I will move up to forty times gravity."_ A night in the healing chamber added with his Saiyan genes to grow stronger _twenty-times_ gravity wouldn't be enough.

He had months travel to plane-76 of the Trade Organizations and by the time he reached his destination he was going to be able to fight at 100x gravity with ease.

Naruto went down again staring out the windshield at the vast expanse of space that hid his prey from him. _"This I swear."_

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait but here is the next chapter.**

 **P.S I've had this story planned out for a while. Since around the Universe 6 vs 7 fights and back then Vegeta said he was at a tenth of his power after transforming into Super Saiyan Blue so in later chapters I'm sticking with that and not the Manga where they switch in and out of God and Blue.**

 **Thanks for reading and leave a review with what you think so far and your choice for pairing!"**


End file.
